


【蛇队×白罐】黑蚀（车，一发完）

by Anthony89757



Category: ATP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony89757/pseuds/Anthony89757





	【蛇队×白罐】黑蚀（车，一发完）

＃阴郁黑暗风，涉及拷问(对犯人)，捆绑play，蒙眼play

＃OOC，所有人格刻画错误算我的锅

＃部分情节可能会引起不适。其中的科学性错误请勿纠结

＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜＜

寂静雨夜，阴郁黑暗。冰冷的水滴溅在坑洼的石头小路上。

“滴答，滴答。”似是幽冥，记录着所剩无几的残喘时刻。

远远的白雾中，闪现星点惨败的金属光泽，悄无声息的靠近。身上的蓝色幽光带来地狱的气息。

那人摘下橘红墨镜，嘴角咧上一个骇人的弧度。他歪头，蔚蓝双瞳缥缈的望着那墓地上一处凸起。

他兴奋的咬破下唇，品尝那份腥甜，接着猛的吸一口气，如饥饿的吸血鬼。

“呵……”

“恐惧的恶臭……”

“鲜血的味道……”

“哦，还有你，Steve。”

……

墓地下的地堡，是九头蛇的审讯基地之一。但此处，是囚徒最恐惧的地狱。Steve Rogers,能以极其残忍的手段令其永生活在无尽痛苦之中，却根本无法死亡。

他的伴侣，天才机械师Anthony Stark，更令囚徒恐惧。白蓝交错之光，被誉为这个世纪的绝望之光。

这二人站在一起，却极像一对混沌中携手万年的吸血鬼。

“You know who am I.”

“So,speak or not?”

人声在偌大空间更显得如此虚幻迷离，溯至声源，坐在高处真皮座椅上的Steve，正用猩红的瞳仁缓慢扫视着下方跪着的囚徒。那人双手被长长的生锈铁链向上紧紧固定着，手腕处已经磨得初见白骨。血液顺着手臂下流。

Steve斜坐，翘起腿，高雅的抚摸着手中长长的马鞭，进而摇晃着手中的红酒。

他十分满意这里的设施。铁链的长度是Tony顺手帮忙截取的，根据人体承受力而设计。即便囚徒一个字母都不吐露，不消一小时，双臂就会骨折。

“不过就算囚徒一毛不拔，恐怕一小时内只是骨折不太现实。”Steve如是冥思。接着，身后的脚步声就令之浅笑出声。

“Tony.”Steve站起身，转向银白战甲飞上来的方向。

“审讯技术退步了huh？”Tony的手上一片猩红，他伸出舌尖，舔舐指尖的血液。

高台下，一个九头蛇的士兵，睁大了惊恐的眼睛。任何人都无法忽视那人胸前正汩汩流出腥臭鲜血的巨大空洞。其腹腔更加骇人，肋骨被熟练的手法尽数掰直，直耸朝上呈90°，刺穿了腹部。那人的手也被钉在自己的肋骨上。

“Sorry,看来有人并不认识我，不知好歹的想把我拿下。所以……”Tony晃了晃右手握着的心脏。随即手一松，任凭仍带温度的脏器自高台砸向地面，徒劳的在地面微微弹起。声音并未引起两人的注意，Steve毫不收敛自己的目光，直盯着正诱惑般的用拇指抚摸自己的唇瓣的Tony。

Steve摘下黑色的羊皮手套，向后撩了撩实则整齐的金发，捏住Tony的下巴。后者则顺从的抬起头，望着Steve猩红的双瞳。

“Honey,又在我的地盘上杀人。”Steve轻轻抚摸着Tony下唇的伤口，低头舔净Tony嘴角的血迹。

“Oh~我能对着你完美的血色双瞳来一发。”Tony一手抚上Steve的胸口，描绘着九头蛇的图案，不轻不重的捏住Steve的乳尖。

“那我是要好好的惩罚你了。”

Steve拽着Tony横坐在他的腿上，用马鞭轻抚着Tony完美无缺的脸，似骚弄，又似欣赏。Tony依旧着嘴角的弧度，顺手抄起Steve的红酒杯，一饮而尽。

“他还是不开口吗？”Tony一偏头，蓝眸与地上的囚徒猛然对视。地上的人猛然一怔，仿佛被冰冻在最深的海底。Tony收回目光，对视上抱着他的人。

深冰蓝与赤焰红的碰撞。

Tony敏感的觉知身体的异样。但他没说什么，只是一手拽住Steve的衣领，一手向Steve身下的坚挺窜去。

“想玩?他归你了。”Steve吻住Tony的唇瓣，吮吸着后者伤口中的鲜血。分离时，血丝在二人之间缓缓断开。

“神盾局的人，我们需要一个代码。”Steve坐在皮椅上，摩挲着无名指上的戒指。Steve真是爱死Tony折磨囚徒的样子了。残暴，却丝毫不失美感。

好戏即将上演，不是吗。

Tony选择一步步的走下台阶。

【当……】

【当……】

【当……】

金属与大理石碰撞的声音，白蓝恶魔接近的声音。邪魅的笑容，是来自幽冥的邀请函。

Tony感觉到体温在上升。他当然知道Steve的红酒有问题，他的伴侣亲自为自己下了春药，不是吗。但这并不影响他执行拷问。

 

Tony修长的手指，即便是隔着银白战甲，也如此好看。冰凉的触感在囚徒的颈部来回滑动着，接着，狠狠的掐住了囚犯的脖子。

“唔！”

十分到位的掐法，没有令其发出一点多余的声响。

“鉴于你的表现，我很失望。接下来你会很痛苦，而我怕吵，懂我的意思吗？”Tony凑上前去，荧蓝的反应堆映射着囚徒瞪大的眼睛和无法合拢的嘴。唾液正丝丝缕缕的落下，伴随着发黑的血丝。

Tony的共生战甲在另一只手上凝结成细长的钢针，接着，猛的向跪地之人的喉管刺去。在Tony拔出钢针时，他当然没忘用战甲封住那伤口。这样即破坏了声带，又不至于另其失血致死。

“在进行下面的活动之前，speak or not?”Tony叉着腰，俯身绕至失声之人的耳侧低吟。

而那人虽恐惧，但仍旧顽固的摇摇头。

“很好。把他吊起来。”

九头蛇的士兵应声将囚徒吊起后，纷纷胆颤着退至Steve的高台下。

Steve直起身，愈加兴奋起来。

“You know,我最近发现了一个观点。如果能用不同材料取代一节脊柱，在不破坏内脏的情况下，神经依旧能够链接。”

Tony说罢，将一部分战甲塑成针状，扎入囚徒体内。液态金属在囚徒的身体内迅速移动成型。

不久，将近尾骨处被开出一道小口子，一节脊柱掉了出来。脊柱已被替换。

“Seriously，我真遗憾你没听取我的意见。”

【咔！！！】

整个囚徒的下半身被生生扭动了180°！脚跟朝前，脚尖向后。骨头扭转的脆响在地穴中层层回旋。

……

从囚犯的嘴里赫然掉下一块鲜红的东西。

鲜红的断舌与漆黑的地面形成鲜明的对比。

“断舌自尽？我欣赏你的勇气，但你的智商够我笑上好一阵”Tony摇摇头，满意的望着液态金属游动到囚徒的舌处，覆盖住了伤口。

Steve在高处痴迷的盯着Tony，他的步伐，他的语气。Tony就是他的，这令他十分满足。

“Speak…Or…Not?!”

蔷薇色双唇翕动，吐露带刺的话语。白蓝色战甲背对着囚徒。

“也罢。”Tony猛然转身，直视不断扭动的囚徒，“我不想浪费时间。”

“shu……”Tony的右手放出一道红色的激光，炽热分割着空气，高温令恐惧的气味挥发到极致。接着他缓缓开口：“听说中国古代有种酷刑叫凌迟吗？”

“哈……”Steve在高台猛然轻笑出声。台下的九头蛇士兵惊恐又如求助般的望着自己的长官，希望能得到什么安慰性的话语。

“Fantastic.”但Steve只是吐露了一个词汇，便合上了惜字如金的嘴。他扯下自己的领带，在修长的手指间缠绕着。嘴角勾着摄人心魂的浅笑。

“滋滋滋……”

一股烤肉的味道在空洞的地下肆意弥漫，伴随铁链疯狂的晃动声!

一块边缘烧焦发黑的肉块落在地上，被烧至沸腾的脂肪还冒着恶心的黄褐色泡沫，脓水在其碗状的表面附着。

地狱，不过尔尔。

Tony的手速很快，不消一刻钟，囚徒的下半身就被剃的只剩不断向外渗着油质的鹅黄脓水的白骨。

被吊之人额头的青筋崩出前所未有的高度，仿佛整个血管都冒了出来。成流的汗水与身上发黑的血液不断流到惨不忍睹的双腿上，疼痛无比。眼白已经渐渐显出整个眼眶。

Tony转身望着Steve，蔚蓝的眼中闪现一丝他人无法觉察的疲惫。

Steve心领神会的快步走下高台，赶在Tony因为药效而腿软前一把打横抱住了他。

在其他的士兵看来，只不过是这两个疯子的中场休息。

“Dear,你不仅把我的囚犯玩死了，还没问出代码。我是不是该惩罚你，嗯?”Steve稳稳的抱着Tony，抬头望着被吊起来的囚徒。

Steve正背对着士兵们，假意向上看着，手里却悄悄擦着Tony因情欲而打湿的额头。在确认自己没问题后，Tony悄悄点了点头。

“Well，读取脑波的技术在这次运用的很成功。找到上次神盾局用来切断九头蛇传输数据的装置，连接29端口，读取数据切换进制就行。”Tony捏了捏Steve的脸，“折磨他不过是玩玩罢了，再说他也没死。你应该奖励我huh？”

Steve抱着Tony转过身，向通往房间的地道走去。在入口处猛然站定。他扭过头，锁住瞳孔扫视着，开口道:“听到了?去办。”

Tony听着身后士兵慌张而杂乱的脚步与Steve的沉稳形成对比，不禁低声呻吟起来。

Steve猛的踹开门，将Tony放在自己黑色的沙发床上，便起身去锁门。冰凉的皮革触感让浑身通红的Tony感到一丝惬意。

 

Tony褪下战甲，半躺在床上熟练的用床头的手铐拷住自己的一只手。随即抬头望着快速褪去衣物的Steve。

 

“小混球。”Steve当然注意到Tony的战衣下什么都没穿。后者之前隐忍很久的肠液从后穴源源不断的流出，暗红色的穴口急不可耐的一张一合。

 

“给……你的伴侣下药……谁才是混蛋?”嘴硬的Tony被Steve用领带蒙上了眼睛并拷上了另一只手。

 

“唔……”  
一吻封缄。

 

Steve骑上Tony，双手捧起爱人的脸庞，急不可耐的吻上蔷薇色的双唇，疯狂的掠夺Tony嘴中的空气，吸食其下唇伤口的血液。

 

腥甜的味道混合酒精的潮热混乱碰撞着，从彼此的口中不断传输着情欲。像是雷霆，一道闪光出现，万里轰鸣翻滚着咆哮而来。

 

Tony的身体开始不断的战栗，双手不断的扯动着手铐。下身忍不住的开始挺动，白皙的双腿环上Steve，使劲将他们的私处贴合更紧。

 

当视线受阻，其他的感官会变得异常敏感。Steve当然熟知这一结论，玩弄般的抚摸Tony的腹肌，尽管下身已经硬的不行。

 

Steve俯下身，吮吸着Tony挺立的乳尖，大手自然没忘记下滑，撸动着身下人挂精的柱体。

 

“哈……混蛋……”Tony用脚跟敲打着Steve背肌分明的脊柱。黑色的世界里，他能感到Steve的体温，能嗅到弥漫入骨的情欲正叫嚣着在皮肤四处游走，随时准备侵入自己的身体。

 

“唔!”  
Steve突然挺动，没做扩张的情况下将巨物一下送到底，至击敏感点。他相信药效使Tony已经分泌了足够多的肠液，好让他进去。

 

然而他忽略了自己的尺寸。

 

Tony明显的咬住了下唇，用来蒙住双眼的领带有些湿润。

 

Steve安抚性的舔舐着Tony的酮体，身下一遍遍的打着桩，具有侵略性的在Tony的身上咬出血痕。脖颈，手腕，脚踝，胸口。

 

淫靡水声滔滔不绝，在黝黑的房间回旋。

 

……

 

“You are mine.”  
Steve解开爱人的手铐，低头吻住Tony的唇，渡进一口水。随后少有温柔的注视着怀中已被齿痕遍布的Tony。

 

Tony合上疲惫的蔚蓝双瞳，邪气的浅笑，在殷红双眼的注视下，在Steve的怀中睡去。

 

远处，天将破晓。


End file.
